1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to methods, systems, or apparatuses relating to adjusting a brightness level of at least one luminescent body disposed, at least in part, on a side emitting backlight display device.
2. Information
Side emitting backlights may be used as a light source in display devices, such as televisions, handheld devices, computer devices, or the like. While side emitting backlights may be desirable for certain devices, or for certain display features, there may also be some challenges with display characteristics for side emitting backlights. As just one example, luminescent bodies disposed on a side emitting backlight may have light distribution characteristics that affect image display characteristics for the device in ways that may be undesirable for a viewer.
Accordingly, there may be a desire to continue to develop approaches or techniques which may potentially mitigate undesirable display characteristics or improve display characteristics which are believed to be desirable.